


Kisses of a Kind

by pippa21336



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More artistic porn, Oral Sex, Porn but not the kind you'd wank to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippa21336/pseuds/pippa21336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel kisses gently but he sucks dick like an animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebritishwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebritishwinchester/gifts).



> For Megan but only because she was in the room when I wrote it and I want her to forever remember the strange things that happened on that Poland trip.

Castiel kisses gently but he sucks dick like an animal.

He laughs and gives Dean's lips little kitten licks, his cheeks flushing a gentle pink as they hold hands in the Impala or in the morning when Dean's breath is heavy with the taste of stale of sex and bitter machine coffee.

Later he groans and takes the harsh tugging of Dean's fingers in his hair like a champ as the hunter squeezes out, "Fuck... Yes... Suck my cock... Cas..." from his hoarse throat, feeling like a porn star.

When they walk together, down the street or through one of those park with a lake and a playground, with a swing and a slide, he kisses Dean's cheek and squeezes his hand lightly, always surprised when he's met by quick lips opposed to scratching stubble.

Even later still he laves his tongue up the shaft of Dean's cock, using his own saliva to slick the path of his hand as it works him over, urging him towards completion.

When they get back to whatever sleazy motel it is they're staying at that night, Castiel's kisses become more heated as Dean's calloused hands run over his clothes, stripping him later by layer until he is naked and dripping with sex and excitement.

At the last moment Dean comes on Cas' face, painting his cheeks and lips with sticky squirts of warm jizz which cools in thick snail trails on his skin.

Finally, he kisses the end of Dean's cock.  
Castiel sucks cock like an animal but he kisses gently.


End file.
